<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Челлендж Алисы by mizuame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310254">Челлендж Алисы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame'>mizuame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, fandom Magicpendell 2020, Не для бартера</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Алиса решила поучаствовать в райтерском челлендже, но не все сложилось так, как она запланировала.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Челлендж Алисы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message groupStart hidden">
<p></p><div class="post beta"><p></p>
<h2 class="header">
<a class="user yellow" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino">AdituHino</a><span class="time">бета</span>
</h2></div></div><div class="message groupStart">
<p></p><div class="post"><p class="hidden">
      
    </p>
<p></p><div class="hidden"><h2 class="header">
<a class="user lavanda" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame">irishfireflame</a>
<span class="time">автор</span>
</h2></div><div class="content"><p>Уже месяц Алиса не могла взяться и дописать роман, который крутился у нее в голове. Она приходила домой с работы, садилась за компьютер, брала тарелку с ужином и... включала сериальчик. «Сейчас, досмотрю одну серию, и начну писать роман», — думала она каждый раз. Но неизменно после первой серии начиналась вторая, потом третья, а потом и четвертая. Так Алиса пропустила уже десяток конкурсов, на которые могла бы отправить свою будущую книгу. Ситуация эта ее расстраивала, но ничего поделать она не могла: сериальчики манили со страшной силой.</p><p>
Однажды, когда на нее напал очередной приступ переоценки всего происходящего в жизни, Алиса выписала в отдельный список все профуканные шансы и задумалась. Список оказался большой и внушительный. Если бы она воспользовалась хотя бы парой возможностей, все было бы иначе!  Алиса не на шутку расстроилась. Печально листая странички своей любимой соцсеточки, Алиса наткнулась на объявление о начале челленджа. Тридцать дней бесконечной писанины — это было то, что нужно!</p><p>
Зайдя на страничку челленджа, Алиса прочитала условия. Писать 300 слов в день, отчитываться каждый день, в конце — именная ачивка и удовольствие от достигнутого.</p><p>
«Триста слов в день?! — подумала Алиса. — Фигня какая! Надо заявить пятьсот. Или семьсот. Или тыщу, да, пусть будет тыща!». Здраво оценив свои силы и посмотрев заявки других участников, Алиса заявила полторы. Челлендж начинался через неделю. Времени как раз хватало, чтобы досмотреть сериальчик и придумать, что писать.</p><p>
Сериальчик зашел хорошо и, когда Алиса вспомнила, что вписалась в челлендж, первый день уже прошел. Она зашла в чатик с отчетами и с удивлением обнаружила вопросы о том, куда она пропала и не важная ли причина у ее отсутствия.</p><p>
«Важная или не важная, какая разница-то?» — подумала Алиса и пошла писать свои полторы тыщи слов. Слова писаться не очень хотели. Для вдохновения Алиса включила сериальчик и в итоге досмотрела сезон до конца. Когда она вспомнила про отчет в челлендже, полночь уже прошла.</p><p>
На следующий день Алиса честно села за слова в самом начале дня. Она написала вступление к рассказу слов этак на сто (считать не стала) и пошла мыть посуду. Потом Алиса приготовила себе бутеров пожевать, сварила суп на завтра и… очнулась, когда до полуночи осталось меньше тридцати минут!</p><p>
Алиса посмотрела на правила челленджа. В них было четко прописано: с третьим пропуском игрок вылетает. Вылетать не хотелось, ведь она не просто так пришла сюда, а за мотивацией! Но написать тысячу с гаком слов за полчаса — это нереально!</p><p>
Алиса посмотрела на правила, посмотрела на свое вступление, посмотрела на отчет, выдохнула и вписала туда 1500 слов. «Завтра нагоню», — подумала она и отправила данные оргам. В красивой табличке почти сразу появились циферки, а Алиса пошла налить себе кофе. Такое серьезное решение, как приврать в отчете, требовало успокоения нервов.</p><p>
Следующий день опять начался с активной работы. Алиса честно написала тысячу слов в свой гениальный рассказ, после чего решила немного отдохнуть. Вечером позвонила подружка, позвала ее потусоваться в клуб. Алиса поразмыслила, и решила, что отчет на челлендже все-таки лучше сдать сейчас, а то мало ли, они придут поздно. Она вписала 1500 слов и спокойно отправилась гулять, планируя закрыть разницу на завтра.</p><p>
Но «завтра» не задалось: не стоило ей мешать крепкий алкоголь с легким. Пришлось привирать опять. Так по чуть-чуть Алиса привирала и привирала… И когда она уже решила, что пора что-то с этим сделать, в сеть выложили новый сериал про крутого чувака, и Алиса решила — не пора. В конце концов, челлендж идет 30 дней, а прошло еще только семь.</p><p>
Еще через семь дней фейковых отчетов прибавилось, а вот слов в рассказе как-то не очень. Пару дней Алиса писала свою норму, один раз даже написала почти четыре тысячи слов. Но в итоге она все равно оставалась в минусе! Впрочем, до конца челленджа оставалось еще больше пятнадцати дней, так что все было под контролем.</p><p>
Следующую неделю Алиса честно писала слова. Она садилась с утра и писала слов двести, потом дописывала еще слов триста днем, а потом — еще слов пятьсот вечером. Глядя на отчет в 1500 слов она уже сто раз пожалела, что пожадничала и заявила такое огромное число. Долги копились и копились, а Алиса никак не могла взять себя в руки и начать их отрабатывать. Впрочем, до конца челленджа оставалось еще больше семи дней, так что все было под контролем. Наверное.</p><p>
Ровно за неделю до конца челленджа в общем обсуждении мероприятия написали большой отчет о том, как оно проходит. Алиса с ужасом увидела, что она на первом месте по количеству написанных слов! Она посмотрела на цифру, которую указали организаторы и на цифру в своем личном отчете, и ей стало ужасно стыдно. Нужно было срочно отрабатывать!</p><p>
Алиса села и подсчитала, что ей осталось написать примерно 20 тыс. слов с небольшим хвостиком. «Фигня», — подумала Алиса и села писать.</p><p>
Тысяча слов написалась легко.</p><p>
Вторая тысяча слов написалась сравнительно несложно.</p><p>
Третья тысяча слов…</p><p>
На третьей Алиса плюнула и пошла спать.</p><p>
Следующие два дня Алиса не могла сесть за текст, потому что, кажется, перетрудилась позавчера. Еще два дня Алиса писала чуть больше дневной нормы, стараясь закрыть долги. Но это напоминало припарки трупу!</p><p>
Ближе к концу челленджа Алиса с тревогой посмотрела на недостающие почти двадцать тысяч слов и решила сделать последний рывок. В магазине были закуплены кофе, несколько плиток шоколада, пачка энергетиков и другие стратегические продукты. На голову она повязала повязку как в японских мультиках и, прокричав «Ганбатте!», погрузилась в текст.</p><p>
Последние дни челленджа для Алисы слились в один огромный поток слов. Она писала слова на одном дыхании, выжимала их из себя, заедала их шоколадками и искала где-то на потолке. Кофе уходило кофейниками и запивалось чаем. В последние часы Алиса печально смотрела на последние две тысячи слов и думала, что она их никак-не-напишет. Победа была близка, но недосягаема: рывок отобрал у нее все силы. Было обидно и хотелось плакать, так что Алиса не сдала последний отчет, а ушла спать в растрепанных чувствах.</p><p>
Челлендж закончился, участники получили свои фанфары и личные ачивки. Алиса с неприятным ощущением смотрела на свое место в числе первых и чувствовала себя лгуньей. Впрочем, признаваться она не спешила, ведь объявили следующий челлендж. Она сможет реабилитироваться!</p><p>
Обнадежив себя, Алиса вздохнула и повесила себе в твиттер единственную ачивку: «Приврал в финальном отчете». В следующем челлендже она твердо решила, что будет писать все вовремя. Челлендж начинался на следующий день. Твердо оценив свои силы, Алиса заявила 1500 слов. Утром следующего дня позвонила подружка и пригласила потусить на дачу. «Ай, ладно, напишу завтра», — подумала Алиса и сдала свой первый фейковый отчет в этом сезоне...</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>